


Home Movies

by blackrapture1990



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrapture1990/pseuds/blackrapture1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen have a one night stand after a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movies

It had been a challenge a fucking dare. “Bet you can’t get it up with another guy watching.: Jensen had told him taking a drink from his beer. Jared couldn’t believe this guy. “You’re on dick.” Ten minutes later Jared was laying naked on the bed and Jensen had a fucking camera…”Dude, are you really fucking filming this?” Jensen rolled his eyes; ‘Don’t worry, I won’t show your face, wouldn’t want mommy and daddy to see.’

Jared blushed, but forced himself to relax and slowly slid his hand down to his cock a low breathy moan escaped from him, moving his hand slowly up and down the shaft, his left hand massaging his balls. Jensen felt his own dick twitch and fill, the kid was fucking gorgeous and those noises he was making, stroking and rubbing himself and then to Jensen’s astonishment moved his fingers down to his hole. “Fuck..”Jensen mouthed silently, praying Jared would push his fingers into that tight hole. Jared teased himself wanting to beg for more, and whimpered because he couldn’t, and fuck, Jensen was watching him. He tilted his head up and saw Jensen palming his own cock. 

Jensen groaned imaging fucking that hole, no way the kid had been adventurous enough to let some guy fuck him, probably hadn’t had more than his own fingers there. Jensen set the camera down still recording on the dresser and climbed onto the bed. Jared gave him a surprised look; “Jen, wh~?”Jensen silenced him with a kiss gently pushing his hand away and fisting Jared’s cock himself. “Shh..” Jensen said softly in his ear. ‘Wanna fuck you so bad Jared…”

Jared didn’t think he could turn any redder, but he felt his face burn at Jensen’s words and he started to say no and knew he didn’t mean it, he wanted everything Jensen was offering. Jensen saw the hesitation and smiled. “Shy little virgin, huh?” Jensen kissed him again. “Let me make you feel good baby..”The younger man arched into Jensen as he kissed down his chest, stomach, and then slid his tongue from his navel down to his groin.

Jensen smiled, the kid was so damn responsive and he almost expected Jared to come the second his tongue licked over the shaft and flicked against his slit Jared moaned loud and ragged hips twitching and thrusting and it was taking every single ounce of self control not to come and he vaguely heard a voice say; “Beg for my mouth Jared.”

Jared whimpered, thrusting needily. “C’mon,” Jensen said rubbing the head of Jared’s cock against his lips. ‘tell me you want this mouth, my cock sucking lips around you.’ he teased.The words spilled out from Jared’s mouth. “Please, please let me fuck your mouth oh God please, please..” Jensen lowered his head and opened his mouth sucking hard on Jared’s cock and oh , fuck he was so damn hard was gonna come soon himself.. Jared clumsily fisted his fingers in Jensen’s short hair thrusting hard into his mouth.

“Oh my fucking God…” He moaned. Jensen had told him he was in the entertainment industry and Jared had to wonder if it wasn’t porn cause holy fucking shit that God damn fucking mouth.. Jensen sucked long and hard reaching up to cup and massage Jared’s balls enjoying every single sound he pulled from the kid, making a surprised noise and gagging when Jared thrusted hard hitting the back of his throat and moaning out; “Oh God m’gonna come fuck, fuck..” and Jensen pulled his mouth away “

Fuck..fuck please don’t stop’ Jared begged. “Jensen please..”

“Shh..’ Jensen said soothingly, ‘Gonna fuck you baby, but gotta prep you first, don’t have any lube though…” Jensen said sadly. “So I’m gonna have to improvise.” Jared gave a confused look. “What are you gonna use?” He asked and Jensen just smiled straightening up on the bed and pulling down his own pants. “Let’s have a lesson Jared.”

“L-lesson?”

“Come here baby.” Jensen commanded with a gentle firmness. “Gonna teach you how to use that mouth of yours.” Jared pushed forward crawling to Jensen.

“Good boy.” Jensen praised. “Now, use your tongue, just like how I did you, go slow, enjoy it…” Jared obeyed, moving his tongue just as Jensen had swirling it in patterns over the sensitive skin making Jensen moan and rock. “Very good..now suck me.” Jared opened his mouth and shut his eyes, sucking gently, not sure of himself.

“Fuck baby that’s it, you’re doing good…” Jensen thrusted gently not wanting to gag the kid. “Harder.” He told him. “Move your head up and down, use your tongue..”

Jared bobbed his head slowly, moving his tongue as he did moaning as he hollowed his cheeks and flinched when Jensen grabbed his hair painfully tight and yanked him forward Jared gagged around Jensen’s cock barely hearing; “Don’t swallow don’t you fucking dare.” over himself before his mouth was being filled with something hot and salty, every instinct telling him to swallow or spit.

Jared held Jensen’s cum, cheeks puffed out around the other man’s cock. Jensen panted and pulled out slowly leaning forward and kissing his forehead. “Very good Jared now just hold that in your mouth..” Jared nodded. “Lay down.” Jensen said pushing Jared gently onto his back and pressed his fingers into the younger mans mouth coating them with his cum. Jensen pressed his finger to Jared’s hole and the kid fucking writhed legs falling apart and spreading wider for him. “Fuck so hot Jared..” Jensen moaned pushing his finger into that tight hole making Jared buck at the intrusion. “Easy baby..” Jensen said thrusting his finger slowly working him open. “Gotta relax for me.” Jared nodded forcing himself to relax, letting Jensen thrust his finger in adding a second one telling him. “Don’t come, show me what a good boy you are Jared.”

Jared bucked his hips, pushing against Jensen’s fingers, his ass clenching around him. “Ready for it aren’t you baby?”

Jared nodded frantically.

Jensen pulled his hand away. “Open your mouth, don’t swallow.” He ordered and pushed his cock back into Jared’s mouth moving it around. “Gotta make sure to use lots of lube so I don’t hurt you.” Jensen chuckled 

Jared rolled his eyes thinking about telling Jensen off but changed his mind when Jensen pushed his cock against his hole making teasing circles with it.Jared fucking whimpered rutting hard against Jensen’s cock and fuck he couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted it so fucking bad…he was fucking losing his mind and God he needed to come so fucking much it was starting to hurt and “Fuck!” Jared cried out choking a little on Jensen’s cum, feeling the burning push of the older man’s cock as it entered him 

“Oh fuck Jared…”Jensen moaned thrusting slowly. “So fucking tight, knew no one had ever done this to you.” He said grabbing his hips “Fucking love it don’t you?” “

Fuck yes, God fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Jared begged trying to get Jensen deeper, clenching around him moaning and shaking. “Fuck so good oh God..”

“That’s it baby, nice and vocal for me, let me know how much you enjoy this cock.”

Jared screamed; “Love it, so fucking good, Jensen God thank you so fucking much for fucking me with your big cock please want you to fill me up wanna have your cum in my ass please!”

Jensen moaned slamming harder into Jared’s prostate the force pushing him against the bed hips slapping sharply against his. “Come for me Jared.”

“ Fuck Jensen!” Jared cried out body clenched tight around Jensen bucking and coming harder than he ever had, covering the older man’s chest in strips of white. Jensen thrusted harder pressing his mouth to Jared’s in a deep kiss licking the last bit of cum out his mouth before coming in Jared’s ass filling him up.

Later they lay together for awhile bodies intertwined kissing gently, hands caressing each other until they both fell asleep. When Jared woke up the next morning Jensen was gone. This hadn’t really surprised Jared, he figured this was a one night stand thing but he couldn’t help but smile at the note left on the dresser; ‘Send you a copy of the tape. JAckles@yahoo.com.’ Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.”

A few years passed and Jared walked into the waiting room called back for a role on a tv show about two brothers that hunted monsters and grinned seeing the other guy that he was to do a read with. Everyone told them they had great chemistry together, like they knew each other their whole lives. The two men just smiled, thanked the director and producers and left the room stepping outside Jensen Ackles smiled at him. ‘So, Jared Padalecki, how about we go back to my place and watch a movie?’


End file.
